


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by xkristinaann



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, Captain Swan Secret Santa 2013, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkristinaann/pseuds/xkristinaann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma isn't acting like herself, but Hook isn't complaining. To be honest, he wished she was this pleasant more often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Captain Swan Secret Santa gift. This one is short and sweet.

"Killian."

His name came out in a breathy sigh that held no edge to it, unlike the times she chose to use his more common moniker. Her lips parted as his fingers glided down the soft skin of her neck and his eyes never left those lips. Oh, how he wanted to capture them, but he was afraid to break this spell she seemed to be under.

"Emma," he began quietly, his gaze rising from her lips to meet her cerulean stare.

"I don't want to wait anymore, Killian," her fingers slid over the ones that lingered on the nape of her neck, "Kiss me," her opposite hand clasped the curve of his hook and pulled it against the rise of her hip, "please."

This can't be happening, he thought, but as soon as she took hold of his hook without the slightest pause, his resistance and any form of doubt fell away. A growl rumbled in his throat as he captured her mouth with his, the pirate's good hand losing itself in her blonde tendrils, tugging softly. Emma's body was flush against the brunette's now, his hook caught in the loop of her jeans. Her hands found their way beneath his overcoat, eagerly trying to push it off of his shoulders.

His teeth grazed her lower lip, tugging as he pulled away.

"Emma, we'll be rid of these garments soon enough," a grin crept onto his face, "there's no need to rush, darling."

Killian kissed her, this time more tenderly, deliberate in his attempt to slow their pace.

"I want to savor every moment of this."

His lips trailed her jaw line, the stubble of his face tickling her skin. Emma inhaled sharply as the cool metal of his hook found itself slipped under the waistband of her jeans, unable to escape his grasp lest she want her clothes in shreds. The scent of him was intoxicating; a mix of charred sandalwood and fresh ocean breeze. She feared she would lose herself in Killian. In a moment of desperation she pulled his lips back to hers, lips parting as her tongue tentatively traced his lower lip.

Killian groaned as he pushed her tongue back with his own, her arms encircling his neck, holding as tightly as she could. The pirate's fingers snaked their way from her hair down the soft leather of her jacket until they slipped beneath the hemline of her blouse, trailing the skin of her lower back. Their mouths broke apart in a momentary gasp for breath, both of their hearts racing, foreheads resting against each other, savoring the closeness to the person they wanted the most.

"Emma," he exhaled her name, "Emma, Emma, Emma," Killian repeated it, each time with more affection. His fingers traced the flesh of her back, trying to imprint the outline of her skin in his mind in case she broke away from him like so many times before. But this blonde was different. She was yielding and desperate for him, as he was for her. As much as vengeance consumed his entire being, Emma Swan had wormed her way in there as well, and he was tired of resisting.

"Hook."

He was centimeters from capturing her lips again until that name made him pause.

"Killian sounds so much better when you say it, love," his smile was small, that doubt creeping back onto his features. He pushed the sound of her uttering his other name from his mind, kissing her gently.

"HOOK."

"Swan, what is it now?" Killian broke away from Emma with an exasperated sigh, brows furrowed. As he searched her face, she seemed to be in some sort of dazed stupor. Her eyes held no emotion behind them, his doubt slipping into confusion.

"Emma, what is going—"

"Hook, for christsakes, wake the hell up!"

A sharp pain was felt in his thigh as he jolted awake, the noon sun hot on his face. When his vision focused, he found a less than pleased blonde staring down at him, hands on the hips he was so sure he had been holding a moment ago. Killian was suddenly very aware of the throbbing pain in his skull, groaning in annoyance as he sat up from the bed he'd made in the sand. Emma threw up her hands, turning on her heel and marching down the beach away from him.

The pirate watched her, eyes lingering on her backside while she stomped away like an upset child. He was still at a loss to what was going on, stumbling as he rose from the sand. He raked his hand through his mess of hair, waiting for the remnants of sleep to leave him so he could ask the huffy blonde just what the hell was going on.

"HOOK! HURRY UP!" She was about 10 yards from him, arms crossed over her chest. Emma glowered as he shook his head, slowly making his way towards her. Killian moseyed past her, a low chuckle escaping him from the audacity of the situation he was in now; he much preferred the one he was lost in before.

"I swear, this is the last time I agree to be the person that wanders off with you on some asinine quest to find something you say I need to get home." She walked after him, making her displeasure known. "And it's also the last time I let you drink every last bit of rum you find wherever we decide to camp for the night!"

The brunette continued to walk ahead of her, attempting to ignore her complaints as he struggled to remember one of the best dreams he'd had in quite some time.

"HOOK ARE YOU LISTENING!?"

"I prefer your dream self, love," he said to himself, Emma's annoyance carrying on behind him. "That experience was much more enjoyable."


End file.
